


n[E]w beginning

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Eh we'll see what happens, Extreme spoilers, F/F, Gay Androids, Not sure what to do with 9S, Slow Burn, by the way I revised the fuck out of this story, idk shit gets wierd, is android depression/self harm a thing?, our sad androids need to be happy, read if you want I can't stop you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: A2 couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because she had her floating around the inside of her skull for several months.





	1. The first step (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I re-revised this chapter >.<
> 
> Anyway, I created this story because I figured the subject would be interesting. Especially if we toss in some A2/2B. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (sorry for any errors I may have missed.)

A2 really couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. She stood in the middle of a make shift camp that had been set up within a small secluded clearing that overlooked a small lake of oil in the desert. Crates of varying sizes were stacked on top of each other, no more than three per stack, bordering the edges of the makeshift Camp. Four small collapsible chairs had been set up near the crates. All of which were unoccupied. In fact, the clearing itself was largely unoccupied save for two YoRHa Androids.

 

Sitting up against a stack of crates.

 

Completely wasted.

 

_Giggling._

 

For some reason the two wasted YoRHa B-Models found A2’s question about if they were even aware of what happened to YoRHa funny. In fact, they found the story downright hilarious. Both of the B Units giggling quickly evolved into outright laughter while the white-haired Android sighed. She kneeled in front of the pair and repeated herself, “Do you even know what has happened to YoRHa? Do you even know where you are?” Deep down, A2 figured that maybe the second question was a bit of a stretch. But E-Drug was known to have some… interesting, side effects. More so if used repeatedly. Honestly A2 wondered just what the point was of developing that kind of chemical. When one of the B-Model’s offered her a dose of the substance, A2 promptly declined. Admittedly a bit faster than she probably should of. The hasty response somehow, inexplicably, convinced both B-Models she used the substance as well but didn’t want to admit it.

 

_'Maybe you should try taking away their supply and wait for them to sober up?'_

 

And there was probably the one thing that kept A2's sanity intact. Preventing her from just outright murdering both B Units on the spot. Not that A2 felt ready to admit it. At first, 2B didn’t really say much. Sometimes she would only say bits and pieces. Indecipherable riddles or comparisons between the two of them. The first being after she fought Hegel. Eliminating its 'consciousness' from within the depths of her own. It was only after she woke up, sitting within a semi-intact window sill within the Flooded City that 2B started to make more sense. Simply recalling that day drug up more memories....

 

**2 months earlier.....**

 

The wind was beginning to pick up more fiercely. A heavy gust blew through long white hair. Smooth almost silken strands almost dancing lazily behind her. The scent of rain hung heavily in the air. A sharp contrast to the normal damp atmosphere within the Sunken Ruins. Every now and then, silver eyes would flick towards various piles of rubble and debris. Moments would pass before shifting to another suspected spot. Nothing, of course. It was uncomfortably quiet save for the wind which blasted through the empty, gray, lifeless buildings that once housed hundreds of humans. The deafening quiet was beginning to put A2 on edge. It had been too long since her last fight with a Machine. Their presence, oddly, had unusually receded. Not a single sign of life in sight. Movement amongst the crumbling ruin of a building drew A2's attention near immediately. Looking forward, blackened hands curling into fists. Preparing for the inevitable clumsy attack of a machine no doubt armed with a makeshift sword. But nothing came. It wasn't a machine. There was nothing there.

 

_'Your getting jumpy...'_

 

"Shut up."

 

She growled in response. Clambering over another large piece of debris. Small peddles of ancient cement skittered down the side. Cascading down to the cracked remnants of a highway just below. A2's eye's tracked over the vast expanse of ocean spread out before her. A truly breath taking sight that A2 had never once seemed to notice. Until now. "Its....." A2 trailed off, for once she didn't feel so rushed. That time had finally begun to slow down. 

 

_'Beautiful.'_

 

 

2B finished for her. Marveling at the sight of the brilliant blue water that seemed to sparkle as it caught the suns rays. Even with the massive corpse of a Machine blocking part of the horizon, it still retained a haunting beauty. Compared with the odd sinking structure or two that also dotted the expanse. Their reverie quickly became short lived when a low roaring drifted through the air. Disturbing the relative peace that settled over the lone Android. She looked up to scan for the source, narrowed eyes quickly locking onto a fiery ball of metal followed by four similar burning chunks which hurtled towards the earth at blinding speed. 

 

_The Bunker... everyone is...Dead._

 

The sudden change in 2B's tone surprised the Android. She had expected her to be at least angry, trembling with rage, seething even. Furious at the realization of what YoRHa truly stood for. But it happened to be quite the opposite in fact. Her tone sounded defeated. As if, for once, she had lost the will to keep fighting. To keep moving head on with a fierce determination. But the normally calm and collected Battler had finally reached the end of her rope. No longer did her perfect, emotionless, façade exist. Instead it had been replaced with despair and sadness which radiated off her in equal measure. 2B's world was crashing down around her with nothing at all to be done about it. A2 knew that feeling all too well. 

 

_Commander....6O.....I'm so sorry...._

 

No more words came. Hearing 2B's repeated apology to the deceased Androids that she clearly felt so close with reminded A2 of a time long past. Normally she would be happy, ecstatic even, that White was finally dead. But no, instead, she felt....upset. Not over the end of YoRHa. She felt upset. Seeing you're world crumbling around you was something A2 could relate with. An experience that, deep down, she didn't want anyone to experience. Maybe the Commander, but that wasn't the point. Feeling this close to another person scared A2, honestly. Losing A4 was a pain A2 could never forget. A pain that she carried everyday. That was why she made a point to push everything away. Hold them at a swords length. What better way to ensure she never experienced such a horrible event in her life than to just make sure no one can reach her?

Somehow seeing 2B's face that day in the ruins of the old Human Castle in the Forest Kingdom gave her pause. At first, she thought it was Commands latest attempt at rattling her. Send someone with her face to kill her. Remind her of what happened at Pearl Harbor. But the more she dwelled on it, in her brief respite between tearing machines apart, the more it unsettled her that the Battler seemed as if to see right through her. To so easily tear down the wall she so meticulously built. The day outside the shopping center was probably one of the worst. She had planned on searching the Abandoned Factory for more Machines when she saw 2B surrounded by her former allies. A2 figured that it was unlikely that the Battler had deserted. They would have sent more than just two standard Battler Models if that was the case.

When 2B slowly, painfully, cut her Combat Visor away. Her eyes a hellish red that seemed to beg for blood shed, something broke inside her. Killing Androids wasn't something that was new to her. She had grown numb to it in fact. Looking ever so slightly off to the side, just enough to not see the light fade from their eyes helped. A2 couldn't bring herself to look away as the light fade from those ethereal crystal blue eyes. This moment hurt her. Somehow, A2 felt a kinship towards 2B. That was probably why she found herself unable to say anything at that moment. 

 

**Present Day.....**

 

“And you think that I haven’t already thought of that?” She muttered under her breath. Thankful that the giggling B-Models, high out of their mind, couldn’t hear the conversation. Too preoccupied with their own amusement at A2's words. Completely oblivious to the outside world.

 

_'You didn’t, I’m inside your head remember?'_

 

“Shut up.”

 

A2 heaved a heavy sigh as she stood. Surveying her surroundings with a weary eye. Steel crates, each stamped with the YoRHa insignia, littered the inside of the camp. Without another word, A2 set about examining each dull grey crate. Looking for any indication of which one carried the drug. A flicker of movement caught A2’s attention from the corner of her eye. Turning to face the disturbance, she spotted the shimmering apparition of 2B standing in front of two crates missing the YoRHa insignia. A2 often wondered how 2B managed to pull it off. But a sneaking suspicion lingered within the back of her mind: it was probably because she had started poking around more in her head. Despite the repeated threats of tearing her out of her skull; a hollow threat to be sure. But it was the best she could come up with at the time.

A2 came to stand by the apparition while a hot, heavy, gust blew through the clearing. Forcing her long, white, hair to whip around her face. Despite the unbearable heat from the desert sun, the hot wind was a blessing given the still air that normally populated the clearing. The groan of metal filled the air as A2 drove Virtuous Contract’s blade between the seam where the lid met the crate. Prying it apart before almost launching the lid clean across the camp. Peering inside, A2 spied vials upon vials of E-Drug. The clear liquid gently rocking about from the disturbance of A2’s not so gentle prying. Despite being Androids created with top of the line materials, they were not able to process such powerful substances like E-Drug. Contrary to what Jackass believed. "Fucking hell... what am I getting myself into?" A2 groaned while she made a mental note. Slowly processing the many glorious ways to demonstrate to Jackass just how pissed A2 felt. 

_'As much as I appreciate what you’re trying to do. You and I both know it would be a lot easier if you tried enlisting the help of Anemone.'_

As much as A2 hated to admit it, 2B was right. Whether she hated that 2B also knew that she agreed with her more than actually admitting it was up for debate. She really didn’t want to go back to the Resistance Camp. It was hard enough as it was to face Anemone.

 

_'A2…'_

“Not now.”

The apparition of 2B placed her hand on A2’s shoulder. More of a symbolic gesture than anything. A2 couldn’t really feel it. But 2B felt it was necessary. Looking to the two wasted Androids who had ceased their giggling; becoming just as silent as they were when she arrived, A2 sighed. Regardless of how bad an idea this was. It was going to be worth it. For _her_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think! Any criticism is greatly appreciated! \ (•◡•) /


	2. 2B's Lament - Part 1 (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things going so slowly, 2B laments on everything that has happened so far and A2 realizes something. Anemone gets a visit from someone she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been heavily revised. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Be sure to leave a review, any criticism is greatly appreciated :)

It was a quiet day in the Resistance Camp. The repair efforts on the camp after the machine attack were going smoothly. Tents were replaced, repairs to damaged areas of the surrounding buildings were going smoothly, barricades erected over damaged infrastructure during the Machine attack on her Camp. All in all, Anemone was pleased with the report she held in her gloved hand. Given by one of her lieutenants. Despite recent events, Anemone did her best to keep up morale. Losing the Bunker and their only means of gaining a new body proved to be a devastating blow. Even if the Resistance Casualties were kept to a minimum, they carried a heavier weight. Naturally, her brief moment of reprieve was short lived. Her eyes shifted to the map on the table in front of her. Dotting the large piece of paper were several red X’s. Each marking the location of hotspots where large numbers of infected YoRHa corpses were spotted. Most were centralized within the crater in the middle of the City. Which proved to be a problem since no one seemed to be willing to venture anywhere near said hotspots. A sentiment that Anemone shared given present circumstance. Anemone pinched the bridge of her nose as flashes of memory filtered through her mind. Recalling the day when infected YoRHa invaded the camp. Cutting down those closest to the entrance before they could so much as say a word.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention to the next report. A status on the unusual number of YoRHa troops who supposedly weren’t infected. Patrols and scouts claiming to have been deployed to investigate zones with no Access Point coverage. Anemone hated to follow her current train of thought, but said excuse seemed to be too convenient. It meant that they were effectively cut off from any and all connection to the Bunker. Unreachable by both the Bunker and Machine Servers. Utterly safe from any Logic Virus attack, so to speak. When they started to show up at Resistance outposts asking what had happened, they were immediately detained. Most surrendered without resistance. But a few did put up a small fight until word began to spread about the fate of YoRHa. Now they sat in temporary holding cells. Hastily built and fortified in a meager attempt to hold the advanced Androids. In truth, Anemone had a hard time believing that they were conveniently off the grid during the attack. However, the overwhelming evidence was something she couldn’t deny. IF they were infected then they would have simply attacked on sight. Additionally their eyes weren’t red. A guaranteed symptom of infection for Androids. Regardless, she couldn’t take the risk and ordered that they be detained until they were for certain.

Anemone looked back at her report. The scrolling lines of text detailed that another four YoRHa scouts had surfaced. This time at the Forest Outpost. More B Units. That made almost 26 that have shown up in total. At this rate she would need to start having them moved to a more central location. A concern that she needed to remedy soon. Already she contemplated fortifying an abandoned warehouse relatively close to Camp. Put them all in one place after placing safeguards to ensure they remained contained. But that required a lot of resources which she no longer had to spare. Everything, at present, was being funneled into repairing the wounded and researching ways to construct a method of creating back-ups for everyone. Along with establishing contact with a Resistance foundry. She silently prayed that a foundry that produced new Resistance combat models was still active. Then, at least, they could attain a new body if anyone died. 

 

“Anemone?”

 

The Resistance Leader almost couldn’t believe it. The overwhelming familiarity of a young Scanners voice took her completely by surprise. Anemone whirled around to find 9S standing in front of her. 2B's limp body in his arms. ' _I have to be dreaming. This is impossible!'_ Anemone thought, looking the Scanner up and down. Both of them looked fresh off the Assembly Line. Not a single hair out of place. 

“9S? How- What happened?” Anemone asked, casting a second glance to the lifeless form of 2B as she spoke, “What’s wrong with 2B?” She added. The additional question didn't seem to register in 9S' mind. The Scanner in question looking off to his left in deep thought. Unsure of what exactly happened himself. Letting out a quiet deep breath to compose herself, she said in a more authoritative tone, “Why don’t you go see Devola and Popola? They can take a look at 2B and you can get some rest in the meantime.” The white-haired Scanner just nodded mutely. Shuffling over to the medical tent with head hung low and radiating an aura of profound confusion. 

 

_‘Now if we can the surprises to a minimum I would-’_

 

As if on cue, a communication alert flooded her visual feed. The square box marked with an alert that labelled it as being broadcast across all available frequencies. Both secure and unsecure. Prompting Anemone to roll her eyes. 

 

_‘Oh, for fucks sake…’_

 

With a minor thought, almost on instinct, she opened the communication request. Already dreading a potential emergency request for re-enforcements or that an Outpost may be potentially overrun soon. It was neither of those things. Anemone blinked a few times. Unable to ascertain what she was seeing. A quick check of her visual processor and circuits confirmed that she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, A2 was staring back at her. Anemone noted that A2 must have changed since last they spoke. The Attacker seemed resolute and calm. A rare occurrence given their shared history. Most likely, she learned of the recent events concerning YoRHa -

 

“ _This is Unit A2 broadcasting on all frequencies to any surviving YoRHa unit’s in the area. The Bunker has fallen and Command with it. Just because the Machines used a mass Logic Virus attack to wipe out the Bunker doesn't mean this is over. If you can still swing a sword, and are willing to put any reservations you have aside, then come to the attached coordinates……Glory to Mankind.”_

\- Or not. 

 

**Sunken City: Coastline.**

 

A2 ended the message abruptly. Fighting the urge to dry heave as ‘Glory to Mankind’ left her lips. Helping perpetuate the lie that Humanity still existed didn’t sit well with her. Words better fit coming from the late Commander White or 2B. In truth, she felt like self-destructing rather than sending that message. Especially since 9S would no doubt be watching. She hoped that he would see sense instead of resorting to his inexplicable need to eradicate her existence. Understand that somebody needed to clean up this mess. With the Bunker gone, it would only be a matter of time before Supplies such as Logic Virus Vaccine's and Staunching Gel started to get scarce. Both valuable commodities that were very much needed. A2 shook her head. All that was left was to wait. With that final thought, A2 observed the shoreline of Sunken City. Already she had picked out a suitable 'Command Center' from where she would coordinate the survivors. Begin efforts to locate surviving Scanners that could be put to work. Task D Units with fortifying the area and B Units with eradicating surviving pockets of Machines. Of course, all of which hinged on whether they could get past her notoriety or not. It would be different this time; had to be different. All she needed was everyone to see reason. The same reason that YoRHa perpetuated. As much as she loathed to admit, whoever first created YoRHa was right. If 9S' reaction wasn't proof enough.  

 

_'Why are you doing this?'_

“You already know. Are you really going to make me say it?”

 

_'… Yes.'_

The conversation was interrupted by a female voice coming from behind A2. Her response dying on her lips as her hand began to trail up to the hilt of Virtuous Contract. The white leather of the handle fit comfortably in her hand. Already A2's combat subroutines began to kick in while she mentally prepared to defend herself. She turned to face the source of the voice. A neutral expression about her face.

“So, you deserted YoRHa?” 9B, the one A2 found at the Oasis in the desert. Supposedly the supplier of E-Drug to YoRHa. The B-Model stood a few feet from A2. Her Type-40 Combat Bracers hovering a few inches from her waist. Arms casually crossed. Though her Combat Visor hid her eyes, A2 felt positive that 9B’s brow was slightly raised. Despite being in a far more conservative variation of 2B's outfit, she had the same air of self-assuredness that the disembodied Battler carried. Most likely a trait that all B Units carried, given their profession. “Yeah, is that going to be a problem? You heard my message.” Came A2’s calm response. The last thing she needed, and wanted, was to antagonize every single surviving YoRHa that heard her message. The best thing right now was to swallow her pride and begin to tackle the nigh impossible task of convincing the Survivors to see common sense; to pick themselves back up and keep moving. Hopefully, along the way, achieve her own personal reasons. “No, honestly, I’m a little surprised. You do know that you’re going to have to convince everyone to actually believe you, right? That includes deferring to seniority. I imagine that a lot of people are going to take issue with a 'former' Deserter running the show.”

 

“Unless you happen to actually be a Scanner in disguise who can reactivate my YoRHa ID then-”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it” 9B spoke up while raising her hands in a mild defensive wave. Signaling that A2 didn’t need to continue her sarcastic remark. Just behind 9B, the white-haired Android spotted one of the wasted duo from the Oil Field staggering to her feet. Legs shaking while a hand remained firmly attached to her head. The other gripped the concrete divider next to her. It appeared that she finally reactivated from her forced rest mode. The high from E-Drug finally worn off. For the sake of A2’s sanity, 9B offered to explain to what happened. A gesture of good-will that A2 readily accepted. Talking to the wasted duo wasn’t exactly an activity that held a high position on A2's priority list. 2B silently observed the interaction between her host and 9B. Despite it being almost about a month since the events of the Tower. An ordeal she was only vaguely aware of. Nothing more than passing thoughts, emotions, twinges of guilt. During that time she could best describe her state of being as… Fragmented; a cloud of jumbled memories and thoughts vainly attempting to recompile itself into its previous state of existence. Even now she still had difficulty managing to keep herself together.

Conversations with A2 helped immensely. An activity she looked forward to. Despite such frivolities better suited for Scanners; a stark contrast for both Combat Units who preferred the task at hand. Ultimately neither of them could be blamed. They were, after all, built for combat. Not leisurely past times that were considered common place more than a thousand years ago. But, given the current circumstances, such activities could hardly be helped now. Even though 2B still found it an experience that was quite uncomfortable. A contradiction if there ever was one. 

2B learned a great many things ever since A2's re-activation. For example, every time A2 spoke with someone, she often had to remind herself that it was A2 that was speaking. Often she would find herself inadvertently speaking along with A2. Providing input that vastly differed from her hosts. During that time, she would untap herself from her hosts visual sensors. Seek other forms of ‘entertainment’ which usually involved shocking herself with a jolt of sensation by briefly tapping into her hosts circuits which allowed an Android to ‘feel’. 2B often wondered why they were created with such things. It could hardly be the real thing if one thought about it. After all, they were created at the hands of other Androids. For all they knew, the Humans probably felt things quite differently. Did the wind really feel like it was gently caressing their body? Did the sun really feel warm?

All these things 2B wondered and she still didn’t have answers. Probably never would. Asking the 'why' on how everything seemed to work wasn't exactly something she cared for. Everything she needed to know to do what's necessary was already programmed into her. The Commander gave a name, a location, an order. That was all that mattered. She wondered what had happened to the simplicity of it all. Then it clicked:

 

9S happened.

 

2B remembered him talking about an Old World book he had found. Remembered him recounting a theory that was still legible in it. The Lynchpin Theory - he had called it. A single event that would cause multiple subsequent events along the line. A domino effect. For some reason it felt like a rather fitting explanation for everything that had happened after being given her Assignment. He always learned about what happened to humanity. The same file over and over again. Except this time he found something else. She recalled his request to meet him in his room. Handing her a package with a half-hearted explanation of - something. 9S had cut himself off. Dismissed it by switched to an equally half-hearted excuse. That was the lynchpin. Or was it something else? Just as quickly as the question arose, a memory replaced it.

The smell of wood burning. Metallic groans as metal was torn and shredded. Pascals worried voice. She felt A2's frustration that she couldn't save anyone again. Fury quickly tempered, there were others. Others she could still save.

 

… Sadness.

 

Slowly floating through A2’s memory space, she gently reinserted herself into A2’s visual processors. Subconsciously flinching ever so slightly at the rush of colors that blinded her. Initially she was surprised to see that A2 was kicking a piece of rubble off the edge of a crumbling building. The small mass of concrete and rebar plummeting thousands of feet before smashing into the ground below. Practically exploding in a cloud of dust and smaller debris. It seemed that the former deserted had traveled to the opposite end of the City. Standing atop a building not far from the entrance to the desert. Already the temperature had risen several degrees. Not too uncomfortable. But just enough to make one with for cooler weather upon the drastic shift in temperature.

Yet another thing that 2B could never get used to. Now that she was sharing a body with A2. The concept of time was nigh impossible to grasp. How long had she been dwelling on her own thoughts? “You were remembering something, weren’t you?” The soft and gentle tone of A2’s question caught 2B off-guard. After so much time together, she still couldn’t figure out this woman. One minute she would tell you to shut up in an annoyed tone but then display an usual measure of concern the next. An endless mystery. A puzzle box for her to ponder over till the end of time.

 

_'…Yes.'_

 

“I was wondering why you had gotten so quiet.”

 

_'Does it bother you? Me being here?'_

The question was left unanswered. Something that 2B could hardly fault her for. Such personal questions were something A2 had never been good at. Another thing that they both shared. Choose to allow their actions to speak for them. A contradiction to her mantra: Emotions are prohibited. It was easier that way. Lock it away and never look back. Sometimes, during nights where sleep didn't come easily, 2B wondered why she hadn’t requested that the Commander disable that function in her. That way she wouldn’t have to worry about being swayed by such difficult questions in the first place. It would have made her job easier. Prevented her from dwelling on anything other than the mission. But... why didn't she?

 _'Commander…'_ , 2B muttered, recalling one of the two constants in her world. Memories flowing like a river through her mind. For A2 it reminded her of the woman who betrayed her. For 2B it reminded her of why she was alive. With that recollection came something more. Despair.

 

**Emotions are prohibited.**

 

_'… Why?'_

The ghostly echo of a choked sob echoed within the depths of A2’s memory space. 2B curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. Forehead pressed to her knee's. A multitude of thoughts ran through her mind accompanied by a fresh wave of guilt. A multitude of 'what if' questions stormed within her disembodied thoughts; If she had moved just a bit faster, struggled a bit harder to reach 9S so they could detonate their black boxes, she could have warned her sooner. 9S could have severed her link to the Bunker Server. Suddenly, A2 felt something wet run down her cheek. Raising a hand to the source, she looked down. "The hell am I-" A2 began, wondering why on earth she had begun to cry all of a sudden. The last time she had shed a tear was after Pearl Harbor. Just before she swore to kill every Machine that dared to remain active. A2 pushed the memories away. Just before the Attacker prepared to check on 2B, she heard and felt it. A wave of despair, agony, and regret. Lament the loss of purpose and the only people she had ever known.

A moment such as this worried A2. Yes, 2B did have her moments. But one of this magnitude had never happened before. Normally, under different circumstances, the old A2 would have been pissed. Maybe remark that it was her body so get over it. But she stayed her tongue. Things were different now. Whether or not 2B realized the reasons for gathering the YoRHa survivors or not didn't matter. It was time to stop being a coward and confront the elephant in the room. If it wasn't obvious before, A2 had been dodging the issue entirely. Were this to happen before the events of the Tower - before confronting 2B and 9S in the Forest Kingdom, she would have gutted the person who proposed the idea. But that was a lifetime ago. A2 leaned up against the crumbling remnants the exposed hallway she stood in. Crossing her arms, she exhaled slowly. Withdrawing into the confines of her memory space. 

The memory space had changed drastically since the ordeal at the Tower. Fighting 9S had forced her to radically restructure the environment. A feat that A2 still found herself coming to terms with. No longer was she a simple geometric shape - a simple diamond hovering a meter above a pre-selected surface; now she looked just as she did within the real world. A shimmering apparition of herself. A2 silently surveyed her surroundings. Silver eyes quickly locking onto the desired subject she wanted to speak with. Approaching her wordlessly, A2's foot steps emitting no sound as she came to a stop in front of the curled up apparition of 2B. "It wasn't your fault, you know." A2 stated gently, kneeling in front of her. ' _You don’t know that'_ The response elicited a quiet sigh from A2. It was always like this when 2B remembered the Commander. Personally, she didn’t feel much of anything regarding the Commanders death. Only a sense of satisfaction whenever she recalled the woman who had made her life hell.

However, at this moment, she felt a renewed sense of anger. Not towards 2B but towards the Commander. How dare she die so easily. ' _I bet your glad she’s gone. I've seen your memories. You've hated her ever since your first mission. So why are you even doing this? Personal amusement? How long are you going to prolong-'_ A2 had heard enough. Without thinking, she leaned forward as 2B looked up at her. Capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Immediately silencing the Battler. If it hadn't already, time seemed to come to a screeching halt. Mild surprise filtered across A2's mind at the ghosting sensation of velvet softness on her lips. Not that she really cared. Moments passed before A2 slowly pulled away. Examining the shocked Battler. ' _Y-You... that-'_ 2B seemed to be a loss for words. Unable to formulate a proper response. "That's why." A2 replied with a sense of finality. 

A2 slowly opened her eyes. Blinking slowly as her visual feed adapted to the bright sunlight. No words were shared as A2 jumped down from the building. Quietly traversing the coarse sand that had steadily accumulated over the years. It was time to pay a certain Outpost a visit.

 

Jackass let out a content sigh as she stretched. Plopping down unceremoniously into her favorite chair. Hidden within the cool shade of the tent set up across from the Desert Outpost Access Point. She started to relax, placing her hands behind her head and enjoying the silence that rested over the relatively small Outpost. Not far off, the ever pleasant noise of the four captured YoRHa soldiers drifted through the air. They were trying to get her attention, probably for some stupid reason or whatever. But she ignored them. The price they would have to pay for making her life just a  _bit_ more annoying. What annoyed her even more was that she was in the middle of some very interesting research when they arrived. All of which was now gone. Thanks to a few wandering machines that passed by during her absence. Just as she was about to drift into a pleasant rest mode, one leg crossed over the other, her chair suddenly disappeared. Her eyes snapped open and a slew of curses flew into the air as she crashed into the ground. 

A long list of ways to murder her partner that occupied the outpost alongside her was beginning to form. Looking to where he normally stood, threats of dismantling him for spare parts forming on her lips, she - “Number 2?” 

A2 had an amused smirk on her face as she shifted to a more comfortable position. She had pulled Jackass’s chair out from under her and was now sitting in it. Arms and legs casually crossed. “Now do I have your attention?” It didn’t take long to get Jackass to finally calm down. But only once the Resistance Member finished listing all the colorful ways she was going to kill A2. "What do you want?" Jackass finally asked. Hands on her hips and an annoyed expression painted across her face. "I want the YoRHa Units you detained." A2's response surprised Jackass. So much so that she mutely lead the former Deserter to where the four YoRHa models were being kept. A metal cage hastily welded together using a scavenged welding torch. Erected in the middle of the small clearing at located just beyond the Outpost. Close enough to keep an eye on, far enough to draw the ire of the nearby Machines if its occupants decided to try anything. 

“Why do you even want them anyway?" Jackass' tone was significantly calm; the statement devoid of any sarcastic remark. Truly, it was a day of firsts. She stood between A2 and the cage full of Androids that had fallen silent. All four watching the exchange. The tension in the air could have been cut with a dull knife. Jackass knew full well that she couldn’t just let them go because A2 had asked. As much as she loved giving Anemone lip for being so strict, even she knew that there was a very fine line when it came to the fearless leader and YoRHa. Hence why she hadn't said anything when Anemone sent word to detain any member of YoRHa that showed up at the Outpost. 

“Just open it already.” Even though A2’s voice was level, it still carried a well defined undertone of annoyance.  Silver gaze steady on the green hooded Android. Jackass finally threw her hands in the air, sighing loudly, “Fine, whatever, but if Anemone gets pissed I'm pointing her towards you.” Without waiting for a reply, she fished a pair of old rusted keys out of her pocket. Tossing them at A2 while brushing past her. “You’re the one who sent that broadcast…” A dark haired B Unit stated, stepping out of the cage once A2 flung the door open. A2 said nothing in response. Quietly allowing the four to retrieve their gear which had been pilled on the other side of the small clear. While they did, A2 wordlessly opened the notification that appeared in her visual feed. The sender was none other than 4S. She recalled running into her in the Forest Kingdom. Intent on returning to the Machine Blacksmith that called itself Masamune. 4S had contacted her previously while on making her way to the Desert Outpost. Accepting the call, a small screen appeared in the Attacker Model visual feed. 

 

“4S here, Ma’am we have a situation.”

 

 _‘Because of course there is’_ A2 thought before replying in a voice laden with barely constrained annoyance, “Well what is it?” 4S noticeably frowned. In the background, A2 noticed that she must be at the Sunken City. The faint sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline could be heard. “9S is looking for you. He showed up to camp demanding to know where you are. He claims you recently killed another unit, designation: 2B.”

 

_'Nines…'_

 

Shaking her head in a silent gesture for 2B to stay quiet, she explained, “Yeah, I know him. She was infected with a Logic Virus.” By now the four B Units had finished gathering their belongings. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that they were glancing to each other. No doubt they were listening in on the conversation. A2 could faintly hear 9S yelling. No doubt other Survivors had arrived and he presumed that they were privy to her location. Of course, it was purely conjecture. She could hardly decipher what he was saying. 4S adjusted her Combat Visor. Glancing behind her before finally speaking up, “Understood, he’s currently waiting for you here at Camp. He’s been trying to convince everyone here to join him in trying to eliminate you upon you’re return. Just in case, I've used the nearby Access Point signal to remotely re-activate your YoRHa ID. I'll keep him busy till you get back. 4S, out.”

The ghosting sensation of a hand resting on A2's shoulder instilled a sense of calm within her. She looked at the four B Units with a raised eyebrow. Silently observing them. They had re-dressed into their armor, helmets included, and returned her gaze. "Are we going to get going then?" One of them asked. Their filtered voice audible over the unbearable heated air the blew through the small clearing.

**YoRHa Camp…**

When 9S arrived at the coordinates attached to A2's transmission, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The building that the Sunken City Access Point rested against seemed to be undergoing renovations. There were six YoRHa Units busy clearing out rubble and debris. Ferrying the debris out towards the crumbling high way. Tossing the chunks of concrete and rebar into the sea. 9S spied several YoRHa stamped crates just inside. But before he could get a better look, he was greeted by 4S. The Scanner in question waving him over to the recently cleared out building. Upon his approach, 4S greeted him.

"Hey 9S, long time no see?" 4S' tone was casual and friendly. Both hands stuffed into her pockets with a smile on her face. Her gaze obscured by her Combat Visor. 9S just frowned in response. "Really? You actually  _believe_ her? You do realize that A2 is a Deserter, right?" 9S wanted to scream at 4S. But he knew that doing so would have been pointless. They'd worked together extensively and if there was one thing he learned, it was that arguing with 4S would only serve to be his downfall. Somehow 4S had the uncanny knack of just  _knowing_ the flaws in one's argument before it had even begun. 4S just shrugged at his words. Lightly kicking a stray pebble with her boot. "The Bunker is gone, Nines, she's the only one that has been trying to rally everyone together. Don't you think that at least warrants a further explanation?" 9S clenched his fists but bit back a slew of curses. ' _Because, of course, 4S has to make a point.'_ As if on cue, 4S casually leaned to the right. Prompting 9S to look behind him. A2 emerged from the sewer pipe with four heavily armored YoRHa in tow. She met his gaze with the same sad and disappointed expression she wore when he first saw her.

 

“9S."


	3. Family Reunion (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd ask for everyone's forgiveness but I don't think I deserve it. After re-reading this story, I'm afraid that I don't have enough bleach to cleanse my eyes. Anyway, I decided to overhaul this story and edited everything. Literally.

It didn’t take long for 9S to calm down after A2 arrived. In the back of her mind, she surmised that it was only because of 4S' initiative to re-activate her YoRHa ID that 9S didn't attack her outright. _“At least he isn’t making a scene.”_ 2B commented as the two followed 4S to a room occupied with an old metal table with three folding chairs set around it. "How do you expect to just pick everything up and act like nothing happened?” 9S questioned, a triumphant smile on his face. “I’m not. In case you haven’t noticed, YoRHa’s absence present a few problems for those of us who are still alive. Contrary to popular belief, the Resistance’s supplies are not infinite. Eventually the materials that we need to survive are going to run out since the Bunker is out of commission.” 9S’s smile faded when the full gravity of A2's words began to sink in. He knew that without the Bunker to synthesize needed much needed parts and materials such as Fuel Filters and Staunching Gel, both of which were considered a commodity at the moment, would become a problem.

A frown began to tug at the corners of 9S’s mouth as A2 reclined in one of the old chairs. Legs crossed with both hands in her lap. “What makes you think you can take over? Let alone even try to-" It was obvious at this point that 9S was grasping at straws. In doing so, A2 noticed that he was getting dangerously close to crossing a line. Especially with 4S in the room. "Because, like it or not, we _need_ YoRHa. Until another Command Unit show's up, I'm in charge." A2 fixed 9S with a hard stare. Lips set in a straight line that reminded 9S of what 2B used to do when looking at him. Slowly, the traits that made 9S a Scanner began to click into place. He became acutely aware of the situation presented before him. Images of the documents he found pertaining to the reasoning of YoRHa's creation filtered into his thoughts. When A2 raised a thin eyebrow while he processed this information, 9S came to a conclusion, "Hey - uh, 4S? Can we have a moment?" He looked to his friend. "Yeah, sure, I'll be outside if you need anything" She shrugged. Glancing at A2 for a brief moment, she just nodded in acknowledgement before closing the door behind her. 

"Alright, talk." 9S sat down across from her. Unconsciously leaning forward with both hands on the table. A2 frowned at him, expression unchanging. "I'm waiting." 9S stated with a growing sense of annoyance at A2's sudden and inexplicable disinterest. "Yeah, I see that. I'm just waiting for the 9S that  _she_ knows to show up. You know, the one that apparently doesn't jump to conclusions." A2 replied. Emphasizing 'she' as way to implicate 2B. "Just go ahead and get it over with." 9S almost growled. "You and I both know what happened. So, don't play stupid. If just  _knowing_ the truth drove you to such extremes; that you would so easily believe the Machines, imagine how the others would react." A2 stated calmly, "And before you ask, I saw some of your memories while I purged the Virus that infected you. Your welcome." 9S remained silent while A2 explained her side of the story. Slowly sitting back in his chair when she explained her ascent through the 'Recovery Unit' in the Amusement Park. How she wanted to talk to him about 2B. That she was sorry. 9S took it all in, his defiant expression slowly melting as she recanted her battle with the Red Girls. It wasn't until A2 finished almost two hours later that 9S finally moved. He leaned forward, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. "Shit... I don't even remember-" He cut himself off. The Scanner sifted through his memories. Massive holes and discrepancies within his memory starting to present themselves. To his dismay, he really couldn't remember much shortly after waking up in the Resistance Camp. "I... don't know what to say." 9S finally sighed in defeat. Turning his gaze up to look at A2. The Attacker, to his surprise, had a sympathetic look on her face, "Welcome back, 9S."

 

_“You’re doing it again.”_

_“What?”_

 

_“Making that face”_

_A2 looked at 2B, the pair were sitting next to each other under the comfortable shade of a tree. Situated in the middle of a grassy field. It was pleasantly warm with only the occasional breeze to disturb the peace that hung in the air. A few white fluffy clouds lazily floated in the sky. It was a perfect day to relax. Already A2 could feel her stress becoming a thing of the past. “I’m not making any face.” She finally replied defensively. If it was anyone else, she would have told them to fuck off and leave her alone. But with 2B, she found it difficult to be annoyed by her and the random observations she pointed out. There was the soft whisper of fabric against grass as 2B leaned over her. Flawless face mere inches from her own. A2 could feel 2B’s warm breath grazing every so lightly against her lips. Crystal blue eyes studying the old Attacker's face intently as if she were peering into her mind._

_“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review telling me your thoughts. Is the revised version a lot better and more coherent?
> 
> (I make a point to never delete anything so don't worry. All the originals are safe on my personal USB.)


End file.
